


Symmetrical Hearts

by Jennart



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Other, Y/N being helpful and comforting, death being obsessed with symmetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Death the Kid and Y/N take their time cleaning his house. However, Black Star ruins it all. Y/N comforts Kid and helps him fix it, while forcing Black Star to help clean up. Death the Kid comes to a realization.Warnings: None!Squicks: None!Genre: Comfort, FluffAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Symmetrical Hearts

It was a calm day in Kid’s house. He was holding a level above a picture frame, making sure it was absolutely even. He went around the house, checking everything. He even went so far as to enlist the help of his dear friend, Y/N. They were great at cleaning, making the floors shine so much he could see his reflection in them.

Together, the pair split up the chores. Y/N would wash and dry the laundry, dust, sweep, and mop, while Kid would fold the clothes, do the dishes, organize the cupboards, and anything else he deemed necessary.

In a few hours, the monthly cleaning of his house was complete. He stepped back, taking it in. They had done a wonderful job- he saw not a speck of dirt or dust, and everything was in its place. They had completed it in record time, as well. Usually it took all day for Kid to clean the house himself.

“Now that we are done,” Y/N piped up, “How shall we celebrate?” Kid didn’t really feel like celebrating, especially if it was in the house. If people came over, the house would get dirty very quickly. But, they deserved a reward, Y/N especially.

“Hm,” Y/N continued, “How about we go shopping? We can get you some nice symmetrical clothes and I can buy some groceries!” It was the perfect plan, and thus, the pair went out.

The trip was not very memorable, except when Y/N had to drag Kid out of a store for fighting with a clerk. There was only one left of the shirt he wanted, but one of the seams had a weird crease in it. Luckily, he was calmed down pretty quickly with the promise of other clothes, and more importantly, ice cream.

It was time to go back to Kid’s house. The pair had decided that Y/N would stay the night, it was far into the evening and the weather was looking bleak. Together, they walked back, ice cream in hand, sweet cream covering their lips just as much as laughter did.

Reaching the house, Kid was met with a shock. The door was open, and the light was turned on. He put a hand in front of Y/N, moving them behind him. The pair carefully walked forward.

“I AM BLACK STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD! But first, I need to ask Kid a question!”

Kid nearly fainted at the sight of the house. Black Star was running around and shouting, with Tsubaki trying but failing to calm him down. All of the hard work that was done was ruined; pictures crooked, furniture moved, mud and dirt everywhere.

Kid froze.

Y/N looked between the reaper and the assassin, contemplating what to do. It took a moment, but Y/N walked calmly towards Black Star.

“Hey, big shining star,” It was a nickname that Y/N called him since the day they met, “you’ve really made a mess of things. GET OUT.” The threatening look that was shot his way was not missed by the assassin. He quickly ran out, Tsubaki apologizing as she was pulled along.

Y/N made their way back to the shaking Kid. They watched as he sunk to his knees, trembling. As everyone knew, Kid had a thing for symmetry and things being clean. It was just a part of who he was, the way his brain worked. Seeing his hard efforts ruined, he was devastated. Y/N moved to sit in front of him, carefully positioning themself just so.

Y/N gently smoothed his hair, calming him down. He felt the delicate movement of fingers as they slowly moved all of the strands back into place. Once they were done, he was pulled forward into Y/N’s embrace. His head rested against their chest, and he could hear their heartbeat underneath him. Kid wrapped his arms around them, allowing himself to be fully enveloped in their embrace.

Y/N began to hum. It was a tune he didn’t recognize, but the soft tone and melody calmed him anyways. Kid wished they would sing, Y/N had a wonderful voice, but he didn’t want to move to vocalize his thoughts and inadvertently make them stop.

After the song was over, Y/N pulled back just a tad.

“Are you alright, Kid?” The genuine concern and kindness in their eyes made Kid tear up. No one had ever cared for him like this before, usually just yelling at him for his obsession and making fun of him. It was a part of him- something he could do little to control. Having someone understand and comfort him when he was in distress was a feeling unlike anything he had felt before. Sure, Liz and Patty helped him now and again, but he could tell they were never genuine. They simply wanted to get back to what they were doing before without Kid interfering. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“Only thanks to you,” They smiled at his comment, before taking off their beanie and placing it carefully on his head.

“Look,” They smiled at him, “Now you don’t even have to worry about your hair,” He looked to one clean spot on the floor and saw his reflection. It was true, with their hat, he couldn’t see the terrible misalignment of his hair and the odd, non-symmetrical coloring. He turned his head back towards them, before taking a sharp breath in.

He had never seen them without the hat, he realized. He also realized he had never seen someone so symmetrical. Their hair was parted just so, and without the hat, he could better see their face and their shining eyes, full of both concern and contentment at their actions.

There was a noise, and both looked towards the door.

“BLACK STAR IS HERE AGAIN, HAHA!” There was a smack as Tsubaki hit him, “…. BLACK STAR IS HERE TO… Help clean up this mess,” he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m really sorry, Kid. Sometimes, I just get carried away with my greatness,” He began picking up. Kid sniffed once more before standing, Y/N copying his movements. Y/N laughed before beginning to help. Kid and Tsubaki joined not long after. Black Star tried to skirt his work more than once, but a glare from Y/N was all it took to get him working once more, now faster than ever.

With all of the help, it was not long before the house was spotless once more. Y/N sighed and wiped the sweat from their brow. Kid looked at them with a smile. They had been working so hard to make him happy. He walked to the kitchen, waving goodbye to Tsubaki and the mess maker on the way. He grabbed two clean glasses from the cupboard and filled them with lemonade.

He sat next to them on the couch, handing them a glass. They thanked him before taking a drink. Kid took this moment to observe them, noticing the things he hadn’t before. The saw the subtle color change in their hair, the way it moved ever so gently in the draft. It wasn’t long before they finished their drink and met his gaze. He noticed the slight color shift in their eyes, the flecks of color he hadn’t thought to look at before. He leaned forward ever so slightly.

Y/N’s eyes scanned his face as well. He was embarrassed- surely at such a close proximity there would be flaws in his face, be he saw none in theirs. It took a moment to gather his courage, but he closed the gap and pressed his lips against theirs. He was content, not only were they and the whole room symmetric, but he finally found someone who cared for him the way he was and didn’t see his idiosyncrasy as annoying or a fault, but simply a part of who he was.

As they pulled apart, he saw a blush dusting their cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, and he didn’t hesitate to pull them in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 3/9/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
